Two Worlds Linked
by SolusLupa Kouken
Summary: Revised Ch 4 Robin Mackenzie was just your normal, strange college student until an elf from Middle Earth landed on her car. As she helps him learn about Earth, he helps her deal with her past. Dark elves break their peace. What will happen? ER
1. Prolouge: A Bit of History

Disclaimer: All Lord of the Rings stuff belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. All original characters belong to me.   
  
A/N: I've been thinking about this story for a long time and I've finally decided to write it. ^_^() Yeah, just another thing to work on. This is a short prologue because I need to set the stage for this fic. This is far from being a self-insert. Heck, it takes place AFTER the whole war over the one ring. Anyway. Hope you like the prologue. Give me some feedback on how you like it. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
It had been many years since the legendary war of The Ring and the brave quest of two hobbits to destroy it. The fellowship that had set out from Rivendell all those many years ago were broken apart various ways, but never forgot each other. Unfortunately, the mortality of hobbits, humans, and dwarves is not forever. Each one of them lead great and dignified lives as the years passed slowly by, but all things come to an end. After over a hundred years, each one passed into the next world, all save one member, the immortal elf, Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
Though Frodo and Gimli had traveled to Valinor with the elves, even in the Undying Lands, mortals remained mortal. They, too, passed into the other world, leaving the elf to cope with seeing the fellowship disappear. Now the only thing that kept their spirits alive were the many legends and stories that passed through the books of history. Even though Valinor was an equally beautiful place, Legolas still missed some of the old forests of Middle Earth, but he now had a job to do and couldn't return to Mirkwood, Rivendell, or Loth Lorien.   
  
Recent problems with a particular tribe of elves had erupted in the various areas of the north in Valinor. The tribe was called the Dark Elves, who were rumored to have orc blood running through their veins, which caused their kind to be shunned and fade into obscurity. Their most noticeable features were their pale and waxy skin and their long, silky black hair. They had the uncanny ability to get people to do what they wanted with the sound of their voice, but only people with troubled minds and hearts could be grasped by their power. Their kind were some of the few that knew the dark magics of the world and were regarded as demons by all the other elves on Valinor.   
  
This is where our story begins...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
So... What do you think? One of my friends, Laura, gave me a site that had all the information about the LOTR books and movies. Apparently, The Undying Lands aka Aman aka Valinor doesn't make mortals immortal. I hope you liked it. Yeah, Legolas is my favorite character, but he's been my favorite since I read the books, which came before the movie.   
  
SNEAK PEEK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!:  
  
** Legolas learns the meaning of cliff diving.   
  
** We meet the main girl of the story and her friend.  
  
** Is a car hood a good place to land after falling from a great height?  
  
  
  
  



	2. Falling from Home, Catching a Surprise

Disclaimer: All of the Lord of the Rings characters, places, and stuff belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. All original characters belong to me. San Diego belongs to... um... California? *shrugs*  
  
A/N: Didn't get feedback on the prologue, but I decided to write the next chapter anyway. Right now I don't have much to say here except I hope you enjoy this chapter and you will possibly review?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
It was still a peaceful time, but attacks by Dark Elves were increasing and the leaders of each city were starting to get worried about the situation. Leaders such as Elrond, Galadrial, Celebron, and Legolas' father, Thranduil, gathered with others in a council to discuss the attacks. The elf prince, bored with his off-duty time, wandered away from the village into the forest to explore and think. His thoughts kept turning to the old days with the fellowship; Contests with Gimli about who could kill the most orcs; The Hobbits' regular antics and discussions with Gandalf; He even missed the arguments he had with Aragorn. He sat down on a rock near one of the streams and dwelled on the memories with closed eyes.   
  
Suddenly, the sounds of rustling, muttering, and the stretching of bow strings reached his ears. His eyes snapped open to find a band of Dark Elves right in front of him with their arrows aimed for where he was. The arrows were released from their bows and whistled towards Legolas, who dove to the ground to avoid them. Luck was on his side at the moment, when he saw that none of them even grazed him, but the group were getting ready for another assault. With his usual swiftness, Legolas leapt up and nocked an arrow, but the second wave of arrows from the Dark Elves flew at him. He narrowly dodged most of them, getting grazed by several and as he looked back at the group, the elf realized he was dangerously out-numbered.  
  
Legolas turned and put his elvish speed to use as he ran down a path to get away from the group. The Dark Elves gave chase, occasionally shooting arrows, but the elf's retreat was stopped when he reached a cliff. He skidded to a stop and pulled out an arrow to nock on his bow. He fired it at the closest enemy, but the rest of the group soon came into short distance range and Legolas had to pull out his daggers. Fighting off the group was not easy and several sword wounds were received by the elf as he tried to push them back, but no luck. He put his daggers away and made one last effort to break through the group to retreat, but it resulted in him getting hit straight off the cliff.   
  
As Legolas fell, he saw the dark elf responsible for his fall be slaughtered by his fellows, who shouted about needing him alive. The top of the cliff soon fell out of view, but as he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, a strange sensation surrounded him. His eyes flew open as he saw a deep blue light blaze to life around him and he found himself falling through a strange place. Images of other worlds blurred past his vision and as the cold, tingling sensation ebbed away, he saw a blue, cloudy sky spring in front of his eyes as the strange area winked out of sight.   
  
All of a sudden, Legolas' body hit something very solid and the impact sent stars dancing in front of his eyes. The thing he landed on was moving, but a scream came from it as it stopped, causing him to slide off on to the ground. Pain had enveloped his whole body as he lay there, listening to the sounds around him, but a large slam, followed by footsteps, caught his attention. His vision was blinded a bit by the bright sun above, but a face appeared in front of it, shading his eyes. The light from the sun seemed to create a strange aura around the face of a woman, who was trying to speak to him. The words fell on deaf ears as Legolas closed his eyes to pass out, but he took the image of her face and eerie blue-green eyes with him.   
  
* * Earlier That Day - On Earth* *   
  
It was a slightly cloudy day in the town of San Diego, California, but with the cool breeze from the ocean, the temperature was perfect. So perfect that a girl known for her odd choice of reading spots, was sitting in her favorite tree reading and ignoring any of her fellow college students, who laughed at her. The girl's silky, raven-black hair fell to her waist in waves, but an unusual silver streak colored a small portion of her hair. An odd one indeed, but her eyes were entrancing with their odd color of blue and green, like a deep section of the tropical ocean. Other than the kanji symbol for 'nature' tattooed on her right shoulder, the girl's appearance was fairly normal for a human.  
  
The girl gave a group of gawking boys a wicked grin, causing them to speed away in fear of her wrath. The only one willing to approach her at this stage was another girl, who knew her well. Chuckling, a girl with copper-red hair sauntered over to the tree with her arms crossed. Her ebony brown eyes gazing up at the other girl lounging in the tree. Leaning against the trunk, the red-haired girl yawned and scratched her head a bit before speaking.  
  
"So, how long are you staying up there this time, Robin?" she asked, casting a quizzical look at the tree girl.  
  
Robin shrugged and replied. "Maybe a week or two, Josie." She laid back with her book. "I'm quite comfortable up here."  
  
"You're an impossible one, you are," laughed Josie, grinning at her friend, "Must I shamefully humiliate you to get you down from there?"  
  
"I know you're telling me to go home," sighed Robin, sitting up to glower at her friend, "Why must you joke like that, Jo?"  
  
"You've been up there all day!" exclaimed Josie, looking exasperated, "You need to go eat or something."   
  
"Alright, alright," said Robin, laughing and climbing down from the tree, "Let's swing by my house before grabbing lunch. I have to send something to my grandparents."  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Josie, taking off in the direction of the parking lot with Robin following after her, laughing.  
  
The two girls stopped next to a silver Subaru Forester and they got in once Robin had unlocked the doors. After pulling out, Robin drove down the street in the direction of her house, making occasional turns if necessary, and was having a nice conversation with Josie when something landed on her hood with a loud thud. Screaming in terror and surprise, the girl slammed on the breaks and saw something slide slowly off the car. Josie and Robin looked at each other and as the latter turned the car off, they got out to take a look.   
  
"Oh my god, I think I killed it!" exclaimed Robin, looking panicked as she saw a boy sprawled on the ground in front of her car, "I killed a human! I won't be able to live with myself!"  
  
"Chill out, Robin!" yelled Josie, shaking her frantic friend, "He's still breathing and besides, he _slid_ off the hood gently! You're the one minoring in nursing! Check his wounds!"  
  
Robin bent down over the boy and saw his eyes half open. "Hey! Are you alright?!" She saw his eyes start to close. "Stay with me, kid! Do _not_ go near the light if you see one!"  
  
"He's out," said Josie, surveying the boy with her calculating eyes, "Let's get him in the car and take him to your place. His wounds don't look that serious and from his position, he didn't hit his head."  
  
Robin nodded, opening the back door and the two girls proceeded to lift the boy gently up into the back seat. After securing him in a strange way with the seatbelts, they closed the door and got in the car themselves. Driving as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit too much, Robin eventually got to a path leading into the woods and drove down it. After a few more minutes, she reached a two-story cottage and parked in front of the back door. Robin and Josie heaved the unconscious male into the house once the door was open and up to one of the spare rooms.   
  
"That guy is heavy!" exclaimed Josie, sitting down in a chair.  
  
Robin started to pull off the boy's heavy outer garments. "Man! Where did this guy get his costume?! It's practically authentic!" She left his pants on as she checked the various wounds from his waist up. "Good... None of them are deep enough to require stitches... This is one lucky guy!" She draped the two sheathed daggers on each post on the head of the bed.  
  
With some help from Josie, Robin managed to use the minor skills she had to patch up the wounds on the boy and once they were done, the girls were too tired to go out for lunch. Josie bade Robin farewell before leaving for home on foot, leaving the other to finish cleaning up any dried blood from the boy and trying to figure out how to wash his clothing. In the end, she gave up on it, tossing the bloody clothes into a basket and searching for something that he could wear when he woke up. All she could find was a large robe that might fit the boy, but there wasn't a single article of clothing that would possibly fit him. After her task was done, Robin headed downstairs to make some food and eat it while the strange boy slept peacefully upstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Well, they've met... barely ^_^(). Originally Robin was going to have brown hair with blonde bangs and black streaks, but that's a little TOO wild for her character. I settled on the black with the silver streak for a more mysterious look for her. I really hope you liked this first chapter! I had fun with it.   
  
SNEAK PEEK!:  
** Legolas wakes up in a panic and attempts to fight Robin with the mystical magical... Pillow??   
  
** Sharp things should not be used on someone who patched up your wounds! It's very rude!  
  
** The two strangers have a nice chat once a truce has been made.  
  
* * * BONUS FEATURE!!!! * * *   
  
I really can't think of a GOOD title for this story! ^_^() I am calling for the aide of my wonderful readers! Here's some basic info to help you come up with a title, plus rules and your reward!   
  
Rules: The title must have some relevance to the description of the story and it cannot be anything obscene. _**I**_ will contact you if you've won, so make sure to leave your e-mail address in your review.   
  
Description:  
-Robin Mackenzie is a college student with a strange history of making things happen that shouldn't happen.  
-Legolas Greenleaf is the elf who falls through a link between the worlds and ends up on top of Robin's car.   
-The two meet, make peace, and Robin eventually helps Legolas get into the college so he can stay around. (He ends up as her rival.. hehe)  
-Legolas' adventure in the human world of Earth is only the first part of this story.  
-The two end up in Middle Earth for our second part and basically go through another adventure to drive the Dark Elves back to their area of lands.  
-Yes, Robin and Legolas are basically a potential couple for this story, but neither can seem to admit it! GRR! They are stubborn, aren't they?   
-There's a choice at the end.... To stay in Middle Earth... or to stay on Earth... Or will the two just split?  
  
(If you need more of a description, e-mail me!)  
  
Now, the moment you've all been waiting for.... THE REWARD!  
  
If your title is the one I choose, then you shall receive a special person! A MUSE! ^_^ Mind you.. A Custom MADE muse. here are the choices for stuff. I'll even attempt to make a GOOD pic of them. There are limits to the choices though!  
  
Name: You can pick it, or request me to find one that you like.   
  
Age: Whatever you want! (You can also choose a birthday if you want)  
  
Gender: Male or Female.  
  
Race: Human / Elf / Faerie / Demon / Hanyou / Animal Demon  
  
Here's where it branches off a bit! Read CAREFULLY!  
  
---- Specifics of the race category choice----  
  
For any choice I will need hair color, eye color, skin color, what clothing they'd wear, any markings they'd have, (Height and weight optional), and what you want their basic personality to be.  
  
~ For Faeries: I will need the wing shape (dragonfly or butterfly), and the wing color. Plus if you want the wings to be solid or translucent.  
  
~ For Demons: Any components that humans don't have. Like scales, horns, extra eyes, extra arms, and etc. If they are an animal demon you must specify the animal they are!   
  
~ For Hanyous: My hanyous come as half human, half animal demon. You need to specify the animal that they are and their colors. Ears and Tail will always be used (Unless it's a bird hanyou, those are harder -.-() ) Specify if you want anything extra.  
  
I'll need basic colors for everything and if you want anything extra at all. Like a weapon, or a silly phrase, or something like that, you need to SPECIFY! Alright? Good luck to you all people! This is a basic outline of a muse. If you receive the muse, you can add to the personality, add to the clothing, and add whatever you want. An occupation, a weapon, or whatever.  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!: ~~If I contact you via e-mail and say your title suggestion has been chosen, e-mail me back with your choices! DO NOT INCLUDE YOUR CHOICES IN YOUR REVIEW! ^_^() Please...  
  
You will find out which one is chosen when I post my next chapter... If there is no feedback within a week, I will cancel the contest and figure out a title for myself. Sayonara and good luck!   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Free Confusion! Elf Meets Human

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original characters and ideas belong to me. Though, I don't own San Diego... Or California... Or the USA... or North America... Or the world... *shifty eyes* Someday I might though... My Evil Overlord classes are getting interesting. ^_^  
  
A/N: Alrighty... I have not decided on a title quite yet. Kia-chan's submitted three good ideas for a title... One of her suggestions I'm very inclined to use, but I'm going to give any slackers or people who were still thinking another chance... -.-() I'm too nice for my own good... Remember! There's a custom muse and perhaps a picture of the muse as a reward! (See Chapter 1 for the information on the contest) Anyway, in our last chapter, Legolas met Dark Elves, fell through a portal, and landed on the hood of the car. We met Robin, the owner of the car, and her friend, Josie. They took Legolas to Robin's house and she patched him up. Let's see what happens next!   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
After finishing her meal Robin wandered upstairs to check on the boy and found him still sleeping in the bed, some hair strewn over his face, which she brushed off his face. When he felt something brush his cheek, Legolas immediately sat bolt upright, nailing Robin in the face with a pillow and looking for his daggers. Upon finding them, he pulled them out and slashed blindly at Robin, but he felt them get stopped by something and blinked a few times. The girl had caught the daggers by the blades, but they dug into the middle of her palms and blood seeped out of the wounds. She was muttering curses underneath her breath and her eye twitched as she restrained her human urge to yelp.  
  
"Dammit, be careful with those things," grunted Robin, yanking them out of his hands and quickly turning away to shove them into an empty drawer, "Thanks a lot... Looks like I'll need stitches." The gashes went horizontally across the middle of the girl's palms. "Stay here." She walked out, slamming the door behind her, leaving Legolas sitting there with a confused look on his face.  
  
_Who was that?_ thought Legolas, _I didn't get a good look at their face... It kind of sounded like a girl..._  
  
Legolas heard the sound of an engine rumbling as Robin, left the house in her car and drove to the hospital. She parked and wandered into the building, greeting the people she knew from when she volunteered there. The girl talked to one of the nurses and explained as best she could about the gashes on her hands, but she didn't talk about the boy. The nurse took her to a room and went to find a doctor to look at her hands. Robin sat in a chair, looking bored, counting the ceiling tiles, but looked at the door when it opened.  
  
"Robin, what happened?" asked a woman with chestnut brown hair, her emerald green eyes looking over the girl's hands, "Did you injure yourself while fencing again?"  
  
"No, no, no," replied Robin, shaking her head, "It was um..."  
  
"Tell me the truth," said the woman with a knowing smile, "I know what you told the nurse isn't true. You've never injured yourself while cooking."  
  
"Alright, you got me, Dr. Vasant," sighed Robin, rolling her eyes, "You know me too well, Hana."  
  
"You bet I do," said Dr. Hana Vasant, "Your parents entrusted you into my watch when you were younger and I intend to get the truth from you."  
  
"Well, I was driving to my house with Josie," said Robin as the doctor looked over her hands, "Some guy suddenly landed on the hood of my car and slid off when I stopped. He has no broken bones, no head trauma, nothing! The only wounds he has are a few bruises and gashes, but the weird part is that.. None of them were serious." She paused a bit to wince as Dr. Vasant started cleaning the wounds. "Ow... But... The wounds were caused by sword and arrows, which is highly unusual. We took him back to my house..."  
  
"Instead of bringing him here?" interrupted Dr. Vasant, using a cotton ball to clean off some blood, "What if he had been seriously hurt?"  
  
"But... He wasn't!" exclaimed Robin, groaning in frustration, "He was dressed in some fantasy costume and was even carrying daggers. I cleaned and dressed his wounds. He was asleep when I was eating my lunch, but when I went to check on him; He woke up, freaked out, and after he hit me in the face with a pillow, the guy tried use his knives." She paused again as the doctor poked her right hand with a syringe to inject anesthesia.   
  
"Hmm.. So you stopped them with your hands?" asked Hana, glancing at the girl before continuing.  
  
"It was either that or get injured in a worse way," replied Robin, staring at the ceiling, determined to not watch her doctor friend put in the stitches, "I hope he stayed in the house."  
  
Robin and Dr. Vasant talked a bit as the doctor finished putting the stitches in the girl's right hand and then bandaged it. She then did the same to the left hand and once she was done, Robin stood up with a pleased look on her face. Hana made the girl flex her hands and wrote up a list of things she could and couldn't do along with a list of how to take care of her hands. After everything was completed, the doctor shooed the girl out, telling her to go look after _her_ patient and to keep the knives away from him. Robin laughed and went out to her car to travel home.  
  
Back at the house, Legolas was inspecting the room with a look of solid curiosity and confusion. He looked in the mirror and noticed that his usual pointy elf ears had somehow taken the shape of human ears. Thoroughly confused, the elf poked his ears and blinked at them in the mirror. He heard the rumble of an engine and peeked out to see that his unknown healer had come back. His instincts told him that there was a threat approaching the room, so he hid behind the door and waited, ready to pounce.   
  
"Luckily I can still use my hands," grumbled the girl, walking back to Legolas' room, "Now to have a word with that kid." She opened the door to find an empty bed. "Aw... Dammit! Where did he go?!"   
  
The door slammed behind her and Robin felt someone tackle her from behind. After a bit of rolling around, Legolas managed to pin her down and get a good look at her face. _It is a girl,_ thought Legolas, staring at Robin, who was glaring at him in annoyance and growling a bit,_ A human... But... What is this place? How did I get here?_ He was suddenly pushed to one side as Robin got up rubbing her hands a bit and he looked up at her. He remembered her eerie blue-green eyes and realized this was the person who had tried to help him before. Legolas looked at her whole image and noticed the odd combination of her eye color and the black hair. _Is this how some humans look? The combination looks unworldly... Almost... Enchanting._ He noticed the annoyed and angry look she was giving him and felt a sense of foreboding.  
  
"Nice way to thank someone who saved your bloody life!" was the exclamation that brought Legolas' thoughts crashing back to reality. "My hands hurt enough without having to use them to grapple."  
  
"Wh... What?" stuttered Legolas, staring at the girl in surprise.   
  
"Yeah, you fell on the hood of my car," stated Robin, kneeling on the ground a bit, her eyes softening a bit, "Lots of wounds from arrows and blades." She snaked her arms under his and pulled him to his feet with some difficulty. "Back into bed with you!" She shooed him to the bed and watched him get back in it before sitting down at the edge.   
  
"Could you explain this to me?" asked Legolas, pulling the blankets up a bit, "I really don't understand what's going on."  
  
"You're in my house," replied Robin, adjusting the blankets a bit, "I brought you here, cleaned and bandaged those wounds, and gave you a room. You're lucky those were minor wounds, but there were a lot of them." She frowned a bit at his forehead and arms. "But you've reopened some of them and the bandages are soaking in blood. I'll be right back." She left to retrieve some items and came back with her first aid kit plus a bowl of a warm liquid. "No one knows I have this concoction. It's supposed to help wounds heal faster and luckily it works."  
  
"Who... Who are you?" asked Legolas as Robin pulled her hair into a ponytail with a black band and removed the bloody bandages from his forehead and arms.  
  
"Name's Robin Mackenzie," replied Robin, dipping a rag into the liquid and dabbing it lighting on Legolas' arm wounds. "And you?"  
  
He winced a bit when it touched his injuries, "Legolas Greenleaf." A strange soothing feeling spread over the wound as Robin wrapped it up.  
  
"That's an odd name," said Robin, cleaning and bandaging his other arm, "Were your parents major nature people or what?"   
  
"Um... No," replied Legolas, wincing as Robin gently dabbed the liquid to his forehead wound.   
  
"Well, odd names were popular for our generation," laughed Robin, soaking the washcloth and dabbing the wound again, "But I don't think you're from around here are you." Her strange eyes fixed on his. "There aren't any ways you could've fallen from that sky unless you were parachuting, which I'm guessing you weren't." She bandaged his head and gave him another piercing look. When Legolas was silent she continued. "You don't have to tell me. Weird things aren't much of a surprise for me, seeing how I'm an oddball myself."  
  
"I'm sorry about your hands..." muttered Legolas as he noticed the bandages around the middle of Robin's hands, "I was just reacting in..."  
  
"It's alright," sighed Robin, shaking her head, "I don't blame you for panicking like that. It's what I would've done if I were in your position." She wrapped a bandage around Legolas's forehead wound, her eyes softening as she looked at him. "You're a long way from your home aren't you?"   
  
Legolas stared at her for a second before replying, "Yes... I am."  
  
"Well, you can stay here as long as you need to," said Robin, smiling at him, "But you do have to stay until those wounds heal. I will not have a patient wandering off into the unknown... Or brandishing those weapons again." She laughed at Legolas' apologetic expression. "Seriously, don't worry about it... I'm used to these things..."  
  
"So... What is this place?" asked Legolas, gazing around the room.  
  
"Well... As I've said, you're in my house," replied Robin, tapping her chin in thought, "But this is the city of San Diego in the state of California." She watched Legolas for any sign of recognition, but he just looked puzzled. "Um... In the country of the United States... On the continent of North America." She still received a quizzical look. "Um... Which is on the planet called Earth."   
  
Legolas stared at her in confusion, "You mean... This isn't Middle Earth?"  
  
"What's a Middle Earth?" asked Robin, raising her eyebrow, "Never heard of such a place... Sounds like a bar."   
  
"Middle Earth..." repeated Legolas, looking at her, "The land of Middle Earth... Does that not ring a bell?"  
  
"Sorry, but there's no land of Middle Earth around here," replied Robin, shrugging, "Just normal, boring Earth." She suddenly laughed a bit. "Wait, don't tell me... Your story is that you're some sort of mystical being from another world. Right?"   
  
Legolas stared at her speechless, seeing a faint trace of knowing in them and when he finally spoke, his words tumbled out of his mouth. "Well, yes.. No... erm.. Actually...." He stopped when Robin placed a hand on his lips to hush him.  
  
"Calm down, kid," she said with a sigh, "Take a deep breath, sort your thoughts out, and _then_ continue with what you were going to say."  
  
Legolas did so, closing his eyes, but then opened them to look at the girl. "Yes... That's correct. At least, I think it is... You see. I'm not a human. I'm supposed to be an elf... I don't quite know how I got here, but I remember falling from a cliff after trying to fight some Dark Elves..."   
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" interrupted Robin, waving her hands, "I asked for your _real_ story. Not some fantasy thing."   
  
"It _is_ true!" exclaimed Legolas, feeling a bit angry, "I didn't come from this planet! I don't know what that metal thing you ride in or what... all this is..." His eyes held a look of pure sincerity.  
  
Robin stared at his eyes and blinked. "You have sincerity in your eyes... But..." She let out a slight laugh that turned into a sigh. "That... That just _can't_ be true! There are no portals that link worlds... Just like there's no dimension that holds paths to all the other planes of existence..."  
  
Legolas gave her an odd look. "I never mentioned those things..."  
  
"Look," said Robin, sighing and looking away from him, "Those things can't be real... They just can't..."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Legolas, trying to get a good look at her expression, "Why can't it be true or real?"  
  
"I lost belief that those things existed," replied Robin shortly, closing her eyes, "Please, you don't have to tell me the real story... Just don't... Talk about things like that again... Please..." She stood up, turning so her back was to him. "You should get some rest so those wounds heal... I'll... I'll go make something for you to eat..." Robin walked out of the door and shut it behind her before Legolas could get another word out.  
  
_Why does she doubt something that she obviously strongly believed in,_ thought Legolas, feeling a bit confused,_ She's an odd human. I could've sworn that she knew what I was thinking...._ He laid back in the bed and fell asleep, allowing the thoughts float around in his mind as he slept.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Whee! Wasn't that fun? ^_^ That was a fun one to write because of the misunderstandings between Robin and Legolas. hehe. Anyway, yeah, I'm still waiting for more suggestions for the title. Remember! The info stuff is in Chapter 1 at the bottom! I'm giving everyone another week or just more days, but by my third chapter. A title WILL be chosen! ^_^   
  
SNEAK PEEK!:  
  
** Legolas eavesdrops on Robin when she's having one of those moments inspired by a muse.  
  
** Legolas meets Robin's crazy friend, Josie! Oh, boy. o.o()   
  
** How much more surprise from this modern world can an elf take? ^_^ Well, that's going to be tested! hehe.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Music, Mall, DDR, & Questions

Disclaimer: Let's see, All Lord of the Rings stuff belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein. All original characters and stuff belong to me. And the song in this chapter.... IT'S ALL MIIIIINNEE! ^_^ *very pleased with self*   
-For the song melody, think of a cross between Nickleback's "How You Remind Me", Hilary Duff's "Why Not", and throw in a bit of Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You." Kinda like that... o.O() I'll make the melody soon... I hope.   
-Dance Dance Revolution, Karaoke Revolution, DrumMania, Guitar Freak, and Keyboard Mania all belong to Konami.   
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry it's take so long for me to update anything, I wanted to get this chapter up after finals, but well, things got in the way.   
-I made up that song when I was REALLY unhappy about my math final.... Yep, failed it... GRRR! I studied for hours! Till I had a headache X_X   
-Ok, I decided that a week needs to pass in order to have Legolas' wounds heal because the fact that he has wounds hindered most of my ideas. With the shower thing, I figured that he had never seen a shower with a removable head or one at all and stuff. I'm sure they have bath tubs in Middle Earth, but I'm unsure about showers. *shrug* I figured he might freak out, but even if he wouldn't, I needed that added element for comedy ^_^   
- I also figured Legolas was smart, so he can be a fast learner.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A week passed and Legolas started to become a bit more comfortable with his surroundings. Robin had ordered him to stay in bed, but whenever she left, the elf couldn't suppress his curiosity about the house and he would get up and wander around. Every night, Robin would check his injuries, put more salve on them, and then rebandage them. Since he stayed in bed while she was in the house, he would hear strange sounds coming from the downstairs or from a nearby room. One sounded like music, but he couldn't recognize the instrument and the other reminded him of rain, except it was inside. He discovered what the rain sound was one day when Robin forced him to take a shower, but when he knocked into the shower head, it fell off, which resulted in him freaking out and streaking through the house with nothing on and wet.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" roared Robin, running after him with a pair of swim trunks she had bought for him, "Come back here! You need to take a shower!" She finally cornered him in a bedroom and she held out the trunks with one hand while the other was covering her eyes. "Put these on, now!"  
  
Legolas looked down and realized how indecent he was. "Oh... I'm sorry!" He took the trunks and put them on. "Um... They're on..."  
  
Robin looked at him. "Good... Now come here." She grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the shower. "Now that you have those, I can get you to take it. That shower head isn't going to hurt you!"  
  
The girl pushed Legolas into the bath tub, turned the water on, and set up the shower. Robin showed him that the shower head was fine, but the demonstration got her soaked when he tried to use it and accidentally sprayed her with it. She threw a towel over his head and shoved some shampoo and conditioner in his arms before walking out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Legolas discarded the trunks and towel, washed his hair with the products and scrubbed himself clean, noticing that his injuries had healed, but were still a little tender and a few had scarred. Once he finished, the elf emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and he looked around for Robin. He found her in the room she gave him with a pair of pants, and a shirt.   
  
Robin looked up at him and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "I see you're back... Uh..." Her eyes moved over his body as she stammered out some more words. "I mean... I washed your clothes and undergarments, but your... Umm... Costume is pretty much a goner at the moment. I found some pants that might fit you and the biggest shirt I have." She dropped them on the bed and gestured to the dresser and mirror. "There's a brush and comb over there." She quickly left the room. _I can't believe I stared at him like that. He must think I'm a freak._  
  
"I wonder why she was staring at me," murmured Legolas, shutting the door and dropping the towel. He pulled on the underwear, pants, and shirt, which was a bit snug on him. "This is a strange thing to wear." He brushed and combed his hair until all the tangles were gone. He heard a loud ringing go through the room and jumped in surprise. "What was that?" He heard the sound again and flung the door open to search for Robin when it cut off.   
  
"Hello?" came Robin's voice from downstairs, "Oh! Hi, Mr. Keaton." There was a pause. "What?" Her voice sounded different. "What do you mean I failed? I studied all week for that test!" She sighed. "Yeah. Alright. I'll come in tomorrow and retake it..." She sighed again. "Yes, I know how important that test is... Ok? Bye." There was a clatter as she put the phone back on the receiver. "DAMMIT!!" There was a crash as she kicked something. "No matter how hard I try! I've come too far to fail this damn class now!"  
  
Robin sat down on the stool to her drum set and grabbed her guitar, strumming a few notes and humming. These strange sounds brought a curious Legolas out of his room to peek down the stairs at her. The girl continued to experiment with the chords and notes until she seemed satisfied with the tune. She opened her mouth and started to sing with a melodic voice that was full of emotion. Legolas moved down the stairs to get closer, completely enthralled by the sound of Robin's voice and the expression on her face.  
  
_All through my life.  
I've been told I wasn't good enough.   
People put me down.  
Just because I'm so different.   
  
I've tried my best.   
To show them that I can make it.   
But now I see.   
All my work's been in vain!_  
  
Robin stood up and started to play the guitar and sing with more vigor and zeal, adding movement as she played.  
  
_Why can't I, Get a break from reality  
What the hell,  
Is wrong with me?!  
I've pushed and pulled,  
To get through the door.  
To find a place,  
Where I belong.   
  
For many years,  
I've worked my fingers to the bone.  
For way too long,  
I've strained to show how smart I am.  
  
Now my hands are tired,  
And my brain's ready to burst!  
My heart has cracked.  
And my body's ready to fall apart!  
  
Why can't I,  
Get a break from reality  
What the hell,  
Is wrong with me?!  
I've pushed and pulled,  
To get through the door.  
To find a place,  
Where I belong.   
  
I've been a loner for so long,  
All the good things are gone now.   
People still try to push me around.   
But I'm not afraid,  
To push them back!  
  
Why don't you,  
Just get of my back!  
I'll show you,  
What I can do!  
I have more potential  
Than you think!   
I won't give up so easily!  
I'll just keep fighting back!   
  
I won't fail!  
Or let you drag me down!  
I will prove!  
That there's more to me!  
Than what you see._  
  
Robin stopped singing and put her guitar down, sweating a bit from all the movement and passion she had put into the song. She sat down on the stool with her face in her hands, crying and breathing hard. Legolas peered around the corner to look at her instruments and saw a poster on the wall with a picture of Robin and two other girls he didn't recognize. The name 'The Muses' was written across the top in various colors and each girl had their name signed next to their picture. His eyes moved back to Robin and found her staring at him open mouthed.  
  
"How... How long have you been there?" she asked, sounding very embarrassed as a blush rose in her cheeks.   
  
"Um... Not very long," answered Legolas, hoping not to anger her, "What are those things?"  
  
"What these?" said Robin, gesturing to the drums, guitar, and poster, "Oh! These are the instruments and poster for the band I'm in."   
  
"Band?" blinked Legolas as a confused look came over his face, "What's a band?"  
  
"It's a group of musicians," replied Robin, laughing a bit, "C'mon over here and take a seat, I won't bite." She sighed. "I'm just in a bad mood."   
  
"Who are they?" asked Legolas, moving over to sit in a chair and pointing to the poster.  
  
"My two best friends Josie Turner," answered Robin, pointing at the redhead, "And that's Vera Anderson." She pointed at a girl with brown hair and leafy green eyes, but her hair had two blond highlights in it. "But we're better known by our band nicknames." She chuckled a bit. "I'm Siren, Vera's known as Cadence, and Josie, much to her vexation, has been dubbed Cha Cha because of her dancing." She smiled with a nostalgic look in her eyes. "We became well known because I played our music on the radio show I do."  
  
"What's a radio show?" asked Legolas, looking away from the poster at the guitarist.  
  
Robin quickly muffled her laughter to speak. "Man, you are a clueless one. A radio is an electronic device and sound comes out of it. A radio show is something that people do on it. Some are mainly music, some feature voice actors, and sometimes they're just talk shows."  
  
"Voice actor? Talk show?" said Legolas, looking even more confused, "What are those?"   
  
Robin burst out laughing at his expression and was about to answer when the doorbell rang, causing the elf to jump up in surprise and look for the source.   
  
"Stop being so silly," chortled Robin, heading to the door, "That was just a doorbell." She opened the door to be greeted by Josie. "Hey girl!"  
  
"Hey, Robin," said Josie, walking in and glancing around, "Haven't seen you all week. You've been hopping from school to here like crazy." She stopped when she saw Legolas. "Oh my god! Is that the same guy you hit with your car?"  
  
"I didn't hit him!" cried Robin in defense, "He landed on top of the hood, and yes, that is him."  
  
"Robin... He's wearing a pink shirt," said Josie, raising an eyebrow at her friend.   
  
"Umm... So?" muttered Robin, shrugging her shoulders, "It looks pretty good on him."  
  
"Robin... The word '_Girl_' is written on it in black letters," stated Josie in a firm tone, "You haven't bought any clothes for him, have you?"  
  
"Umm... So what?" said Robin in reply, looking at the ceiling, "The clothes that I've found in my closet fit him... Kind of."  
  
"Stop being so cheap, girl," sighed Josie in an exasperated voice, "We're taking him shopping today and now."  
  
Robin rolled her eyes at her friend. "Alright, but we'll have to go to one of those discount stores. I just got my paycheck and I need to pay the rent on this place."  
  
"Don't worry," chuckled Josie, grinning at her, "I'll help pay if you need me to, but seriously, let's find him a better shirt." She ushered Legolas upstairs and found a plain black shirt for him to wear. "I must admit, his injuries have healed nicely since I helped you first bandage them, but there are some scars."  
  
"I know," sighed Robin as she stuffed a wallet in the pocket of her cargo pants, "I was hoping the liquid I made would get rid of those." She grabbed her keys and the three of them walked out the door. "But I'm glad they healed." She locked the door and turned, running straight into Legolas, who was staring at the car. "Um... You ok?"  
  
"What is that... Thing?" asked Legolas, pointing at the car.  
  
"It's called a car," replied Josie, laughing, "Or automobile. There's nothing to be afraid of... Unless Robin's driving."  
  
"Hey! I am _not_ a bad driver," huffed Robin, frowning at her friend, "Let's just go." She shoved Legolas towards the car. "It's not going to bite you. C'mon!"  
  
When Josie opened the door for him, Legolas inspected every single detail of the car and how the hinges worked. Josie and Robin glanced at each other with a slightly amused, yet baffled expression on their faces. They finally managed to get the elf into the back seat and had him sit still while they buckled him up. The two girls got in the driver and passenger seats and pulled on their seat belts. When Robin slid the key into the ignition and turned the car on, Legolas jumped and looking around for the source of the strange noise. His fascination with the car and the simplest things that were normal for people on Earth made the two girls laugh.  
  
Robin cruised down one of the main streets and made a turn, driving towards a large mall. She parked in an open spot and the two girls got out, retrieving Legolas from the back seat. Once the doors were closed, Robin pressed the lock button twice and the car honked once to signify that all doors were locked, which made the elf leap away from it. The girls laughed and led him towards the front doors, which slid open, surprising Legolas even more and despite his resistance, he was dragged inside. He stopped struggling and stared in awe at the huge space in front of him.  
  
"Legolas, welcome to the mall," announced Josie, laughing as the girls steered him towards a nearby clothing store.  
  
The moment they walked in the store, a woman with platinum blonde hair descended upon them with an enthusiastic look in her deep blue eyes. "Siren! Cha Cha! So good to see you again!"  
  
"Why must people call me that," grumbled Josie, crossing her arms.  
  
"Hello, Maureen," said Robin, smiling, "How's business?"  
  
"It's been booming more than ever," replied Maureen, beaming at the girls, "Ever since your fans found out you shopped here, they've been coming here and looking for the same fashions." Her eyes fell on Legolas. "Ah! Who is this lovely boy?"  
  
"This is Legolas," answered Robin, gesturing to the elf, "He needs some new clothes."  
  
"Don't worry, darlin'," said Maureen, clapping her hands together, "We'll take good care of you." She grinned at Legolas.   
  
The woman grabbed Legolas by the arm and dragged him off to find clothes for him. He threw a nervous glance back at Robin and Josie, but their attention had been taken by the clothing and they were rifling through the racks. For the next three hours, Legolas was shoved into the dressing room and tried on several different outfits. The two girls were also trying on clothing and every time they had a new outfit on, they would show it off to Maureen by walking down the runway that she had put in her store near the dressing rooms. Legolas was forced to model his clothing with the girls and Maureen was giving him directions and comments. A few times she shoved him back in the dressing room and said the outfit didn't work.  
  
"Beautiful, darlin'!" praised Maureen, watching Robin show off an outfit of black pants and a light blue, bell-sleeved shirt, "Turn around." Robin did so and walked back.  
  
"This is so much fun," giggled Josie, fashioning a red, sleeveless hoodie and jeans.  
  
Legolas was shoved down the runway in a pair of khaki, cargo pants and a loose, green T-shirt while Maureen continued her praise. "This is odd."  
  
The girls walked out with a few bags of clothes and Legolas had some as well, but they were bigger. The trio went to the food court to eat and Legolas was introduced to a meal called a Ramen bowl. He had a lot of problems using the chopsticks, so the girls gave him a fork and spoon. After their lunch, the three were wandering along a set of shops when something caught Josie's eye. She nudged Robin and nodded at an arcade, but then she pointed at a machine that two kids were dancing on and music was playing.  
  
"Care to play a little Dance Dance Revolution?" asked Josie, grinning at her friend.  
  
"Oh, yeah," replied Robin as a smile spread across her face, "Let's blow these kids away."   
  
When it was their turn, the girls stepped up on the platform and selected their options. They did versus first with the songs on maniac and when they started dancing, the kids were cheering and clapping. The next setting they did was a unison setting, which had them coordinate their moves together because they were sharing arrows. During the unison setting the girls would switch sides and perform several freestyle moves which attracted a crowd. Josie and Robin both did three songs on double with the maniac setting. Legolas was watching with his mouth open as the girls danced, sometimes missing a beat or two, but always getting back on track.  
  
"Oh, man, I'm beat," breathed Josie, plopping down next to Legolas, "Robin's _still_ going. I may have the better moves, but she has the most stamina." She glanced at Legolas. "C'mon, Nature boy, go try it out." She gave Legolas a shove towards the platform where Robin finished her last run.  
  
"Hey! Legolas, want to learn how to play?" asked Robin, smiling at him. She was sweating a bit and panting, but her adrenaline was in full gear.   
  
"Um... I've never seen one of these before..." answered Legolas, eyeing the machine warily.  
  
"Oh, it's easy," laughed Robin, pulling him up on the platform, "Just follow the arrows on the screen. When a left arrow hits the top, you stomp on it at the same time. Here, I'll show you the tutorial."   
  
Robin spent a few minutes showing Legolas the ropes before they got into a song. They did a versus game for 'Boom Boom Dollar' and the girl did the basic setting to help him out a bit. When he got the hang of it, Robin kicked it up a notch and switched her setting as they did a new song. Legolas was surprised as to how easy it became once he started listening to the beat and ignored the people around him. After their three songs were over, people cheered as they exited the arcade with Josie and some were shouting their band names.   
  
"That's always so much fun!" squealed Robin, jumping up and down, "We should come here more often."  
  
"When we're not doing homework, jobs, or band stuff," started Josie, looking at Legolas.  
  
"We're playing DDR or other games," finished Robin, grinning, "Mostly DDR though, that's how we've gotten so good at dancing to just about any beat. Vera's really good at playing DrumMania, which is the same thing, except you're using drum features."  
  
"There's also Guitar Freaks and Keyboard Mania," explained Josie as the trio walked around the mall, "Though I don't know if they're in America yet, I've just read about them."  
  
"I can't wait to get Karaoke Revolution," said Robin, laughing, "That's going to be very interesting."  
  
"What kind of thing is all that?" asked Legolas as they wandered outside in the direction of Robin's car.  
  
"They're called video games," laughed Josie, raising her eyebrow at the elf, "Haven't you ever seen them before?"  
  
Legolas shook his head as Robin opened the trunk of her SUV and replied, "I've never heard of video games before... I've never seen such lights come out of a box."   
  
Josie and Robin looked at each other as they piled their purchases in the back and then packed Legolas' stuff in before shutting the door.   
  
"Um.. Is he joking?" asked Josie, looking at her friend.  
  
Robin had Legolas get in the back seat of the car and went back to the red head. "No, he isn't." She glanced at the door to make sure it was closed and that Legolas couldn't hear them, but she didn't realize that the window was still open. "He said he's from some sort of other world called Middle Earth."  
  
Legolas turned his head to peek out and listened closely as Josie answered. "Middle Earth? Is that some sort of bar?"  
  
"That's what I thought," replied Robin, sighing, "But... Apparently not." She leaned against the car with her arms crossed. "There are so many things that he doesn't understand and doesn't know about... He can't be from Earth to have never heard of trains or cars. He's never even heard of America or the other continents."   
  
"Hm... Could he have some sort of amnesia?" queried Josie, crossing her arms, too.  
  
"I highly doubt it..." answered Robin, straightening up, "I think we should try to enroll him in the school and see if he can blend in. I just have this feeling that he'll need to blend in..."  
  
"You've never lead me wrong before when you say that," said Josie, nodding to her friend, "We can tutor him on all we know about each subject and try to get him into lessons that he will be able to work in."   
  
"He seems to be a quick learner," commented Robin, thinking about how well Legolas caught on to the DDR game.  
  
"Let's set up tutor sessions with him and when he's ready, we'll get him enrolled," said Josie, holding out her hand, "Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," answered Robin, shaking her friend's hand, "This shall prove to be very interesting."   
  
The two girls were unaware that Legolas had heard them, but instead of voicing his own opinion, the elf decided to stay silent. _The idea intrigues me_, he thought as the girls got in the car, _Blending in might be the best thing to do. Those Dark Elves may figure out what really happened and come looking for me. If I can mix in with these humans, perhaps they won't find me._ The trio went back to the house and the girls set to doing homework while Legolas went to his room to mull over what he had heard the girls talk about. Two hours later, he joined them for dinner after being called downstairs and once they had finished the meal, Josie left to go back to the dorm.  
  
"If she's your friend, why doesn't she live here?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Josie has a lot of early morning things and she didn't want to inconvinence me," replied Robin as she washed her plate, "She's going to move in at the end of the semester when they're over. Hopefully Vera will also be able to move in once she gets approval from the school." She chuckled a bit. "She's gotten in a bit of trouble in the past, so they wouldn't let her move into a house yet, but when they both move in it's going to be fun."   
  
Robin finished washing the dishes and went upstairs to her room to study while Legolas went to his room and put away all his new clothes. An hour later he was finished and decided to ask Robin about the school situation, but when he found her, the girl had fallen asleep at her desk with her head resting on crossed arms. The elf smiled at the sight, _She must've been very tired to have fallen asleep while doing work._ He gently scooped her up from the chair and set Robin in her bed, pulling the blankets over her. Legolas brushed some black strands of hair away from her face and caught sight of the silver streak.   
  
_That's an odd color of human hair,_ he thought, moving his eyes to the tattoo, _I wonder what that strange symbol on her skin means._ His eyes roved down to the girl's hands, which were still bandaged. _Her hands still retain the injuries... I'm still amazed that the knives didn't cut through her hands. I guess they're normal knives in this world._ He stood up and turned off the lamp at Robin's desk before returning to his room. _There's so many strange things in this world, yet I'm not frightened anymore... I'm... Curious._ He changed into some loose-fitting pants and a loose shirt that he had gotten to sleep in. _I'll ask Robin about everything in the morning..._ The elf got into bed and drifted off to sleep as the thoughts and questions still ran rampant through his head.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Me being the lazy slacker that I am, I have not chosen any titles yet -_-() The contest still stands at the moment. (See the end of Chapter 1 for more details). Anyway, I thought Legolas would go from being freaked to being curious after a whole day out and about in the human world. ^_^ I've always wanted to write a story with a band in it. I'm thinking of giving Josie and Vera larger parts. Who knows, THEY might end up in the whole adventure as well. ^_^ hehehe.   
  
SNEAK PEEK:  
  
** Legolas walks in on Robin at the worst possible moment and discovers something that reveals something about her.   
  
** To get off the subject of a revelation, Robin decides to call Josie and Vera over to have a tutor session with Legolas.   
  
** Someone shows up at the house and Legolas realizes that there's competition for Robin's attention.   
  
  
  
  



	5. Preperation For Integration

Disclaimer: Legolas and the Lord of the Rings world belong to J.R.R. Tolkein. Robin, Josie, Vera, and the other original stuff belongs to me. The wacky shirts are from a magazine called What On Earth.

A/N: Rewrote this chapter. I'm now in college, so I know how the hours and stuff work now.

Early the next morning, Legolas was awakened by a crashing sound followed by swearing in the bathroom. Alarmed by these strange sounds, the elf hurried to the room and flung the door open without stopping to think about the consequences. What he saw made him blush. Robin, who was staring at him in shock, stood there stark naked, holding the pieces of a broken hand mirror in her hands as the rest of it lay on the ground next to the counter. He looked over her figure and noticed that there were numerous scars scattered all over her body. Legolas came to his senses when a bottle of shampoo hit the wall near his head.

"Y... You!" stuttered Robin in both anger and embarrassment, glaring at him, "Get out of here now!" While she screamed at him, objects were thrown at him from the floor and counter.

"I... I..." started Legolas, backing away, but he was silenced when a towel caught him in the face, followed by the wastebasket. He felt something sharp cut into the skin on his arms.

"No!" he heard Robin exclaim, "Stop it!" Her yell was followed by a few crashes on the wall near him.

Legolas ripped off the towel in time to see several objects clatter to the ground and Robin kneeling on the ground and clutching her head as if she were in pain. "Are... Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone!" snapped Robin, flinging her arm out and the door slammed in the elf's face. _Damn..._ she thought, closing her eyes as she heard Legolas walk away, _I can't believe I lost control again._ She sighed and cleaned up the mirror before going back to her room with a towel wrapped around her body. 

Legolas cleaned himself up and sat on his bed, wearing a sleeveless shirt in order to look at the cuts that were on his arms. He heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it. Robin was standing there in some capris and shirt with three-quarter sleeves, her face had a worried expression. The elf noticed that the scars that would've been visible on her arms and legs were now gone. Her long hair was pulled back in a braid and she had a white box with a red cross on it in her hands. 

"Hey..." She murmured, not looking at him, "I'm... I'm really sorry about that... I didn't mean for my anger to get out of control."

"I don't see why you had to throw those pieces of glass at me," said Legolas, sitting back down on his bed.

"Legolas, I didn't throw them..." stated Robin, finally glancing at him, but looking away as she tried to find words, "I mean... They got thrown... But I didn't throw them... Physically..." She bit her lower lip, feeling that this was getting her no where. "Here... Let me get those." She set the box on the bed and sat down next to him.

"What is that?" asked Legolas, gazing at the box.

"It's called a first aid kit," chuckled Robin, pulling out some packets and bandages, "Now, hold out one of your arms."

Legolas did so and Robin tore open one of the packets, pulling out a sodden cloth. When she rubbed it on the cuts he felt a stinging sensation and flinched away. Without a word, the girl pulled his arm back and cleaned up the blood before spreading a clear salve on the cuts. She wrapped the white bandages around the areas where the wounds were and taped them. Robin repeated the actions with his other arm and finally packed all the supplies away in the box. After she had shut it, the girl turned back to find the elf's face fairly close to her own as if he were studying her, which made the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Is that what got rid of the scars on your arms and legs?" he asked, very curious about where they had gone.

"Um... What scars?" inquired Robin in reply with a nervous smile, trying to play dumb.

"The ones that were here," answered Legolas, gently taking her arm and tracing a few places where he had seen the scars, "And on your legs."

Robin pulled her arm from his grip and stood up. "Now that's really none of your business, is it?" Her voice was cold, but her words were hurried. "And neither are the other scars or the mystery of how those objects were thrown." She turned and walked out of the room with the box in one hand, leaving a confused Legolas behind. "Jeez... He's like a little child."

"I wasn't really going to ask about those," remarked Legolas from behind her, but his sudden appearance in the few short seconds made her shriek and leap away.

"What the hell are you trying to do!" she panted, feeling her heart pound in her chest, "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"What's a heart attack?" asked Legolas, blinking at her, "A bunch of hearts attacking someone?"

"Forget it," muttered Robin, stalking towards the stairs, "Let's just go have some breakfast. I'll call the girls over and we can start your tutoring session. If you're going to come to school with me, you'll have to learn more about this place and the subjects."

Legolas shrugged and walked back to his room to change into a short sleeved shirt before heading downstairs. Robin pulled four waffles out of the freezer and placed each of them in a slot of the toaster, setting it on level three. She took out dishes, napkins, and utensils, setting up two places at the table. When the waffles popped up, the girl took them out with tongs and put two on each plate. To finish things off, she poured some milk in the glasses and put butter and syrup on the table. Legolas was watching in awe as she did all this, having never seen such things done with food.

Robin sat down and glanced at Legolas. "Don't just stand there. Sit down and eat." She gestured to the plate of waffles across from her.

The elf sat down and stared at the food, poking it with a fork in curiosity.

"Go ahead, eat it," said Robin, cutting her waffles up, "They're just waffles. It's not like they're going to bite you."

"Waffles?" repeated Legolas slowly, "I've never heard of them before." 

"They're good," chuckled the girl, pouring syrup on her own, "Especially with syrup." She stabbed a few pieces with her fork and ate them.

Legolas mimicked her actions and ate a few pieces. "Hmm... Not bad."

"What do you normally eat?" asked Robin, shoving a few more bits of waffles in her mouth.

"Vegetables, fruits, lembas bread," answered Legolas, drinking the milk, "I've noticed that you have a lot of the same things we do."

"What do you mean when you say 'we?'" inquired Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... The people I lived with," replied Legolas in a faintly nervous tone.

"Never heard of lembas bread," remarked Robin, shrugging, "Do you eat meat of any sort?"

"Yes, we do," answered the elf, eating more of the waffles, "Whatever we manage to catch while hunting."

"You have to hunt for your food?" said Robin, sipping her milk, "Man, not many people do that around here anymore."

After breakfast, Robin cleared the table and set it up for the tutor session. She called up Vera and Josie, walking out of the room in order to keep the plans a little more private. Half an hour passed before the first knock on the door came and the black haired girl answered it. Robin returned with Josie and a strange girl following behind her. The unknown girl had brown hair that reached to the top of her shoulders, but her blond bangs hung down past them. Her leafy green eyes were surveying Legolas with interest and she smiled, holding out her hand as Josie went to search through the fridge. She wore army green pants and a white shirt with 'Slave to Sushi' written on it in black with black chopsticks underneath it.

"Hello there," greeted the stranger, in a cheerful voice, "I'm Vera Anderson. You must be Robin's new friend, Legolas."

"Uh... Yes," said the elf, shaking her hand.

"Very nice to meet you," said Vera brightly, walking to the table and setting some books down, "I've been wondering who you were ever since Robin first mentioned you during choir practice."

"Hey, Robs," came Josie's voice from the fridge, "Where's your soda?"

"I'm out," replied Robin, her eye twitching, "Please don't call me that."

"You're out of soda?" gasped Josie, pulling her head out to give her friend a tragic look, "How ever will I get my caffeine fix now?"

"Drink one of the damn frappuccinos," grumbled the girl in reply, grabbing one from the side shelf in the fridge, "I have plenty."

"Oi, calm down," laughed the redhead, grabbing one and sitting down at the table, "I was joking."

"Sorry, I haven't had a good morning," sighed Robin, sitting in a chair.

"Now then," said Vera in a businesslike tone, "What shall we tutor Legolas in? What classes will he be placed in for now?"

"Hmm... At least one of us has to be in the same class with him," answered Robin, tapping her chin, "Just to make some cover ups if necessary."

"Well he only has to fill about 12 hours in order to be counted as a full time student," said Vera, tapping her pencil on the paper, "It'd be best to put him in the basic classes we have."

"The only classes I have that would let him in are Drama, Botany, Creative Writing, and Painting if he can pass the test out of Drawing," said Robin, checking her schedule.

"Most of my classes have prerequisites," sighed Josie, opening her frappuccino and drinking it, "The only two classes he could get into are my history and statistics courses."

"We can put him in Botany, Statistics, and Writing for Mondays, Sendars, and Fridays," stated Vera, writing it down, "Plus Tuesday for the Botany lab. Then he can be in Drama and History for Tuesday and Thursday. I'll also put him in my Computer Skills class that takes place Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday."

"But some of those classes are pretty far along," said Robin, scratching her head, "How's he going to survive in them?"

"We'll just have to tutor him in the subjects, too," answered the brunette, looking through the schedules and writing things down in the notebook, "Let's get started."

Vera started filling out the forms for Legolas and put down the classes that they could tutor him in. The three girls spent the rest of the morning teaching Legolas about the subjects and they were surprised to find that he was a quick learner with some of the class topics. After they ate lunch, the girls continued their tutoring until the doorbell interrupted them. Robin stood up and walked over to answer the door. The moment she opened it, someone ran through and picked her up in a hug, twirling around a bit.

"Robin! I did it!" exclaimed the person in a masculine voice.

The girl gasped and grinned. "You got the job!" The person nodded, setting her down. "Hunter, that's great!" She hugged him.

Robin walked back to the others followed by a tall, lean, but muscular boy. His jet black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that fell to the middle of his shoulder blades. He was faintly tanned and his pale, gray-green eyes were glittering with delight. Hunter wore loose khaki pants and a black shirt with 'I am the Master of the Universe. In my own mind.' written on it in yellow. When Legolas stood up to be introduced, the elf noticed they were about the same height; Give or take half an inch. The moment they made eye contact, both males seemed to take on a faint look of dislike. The three girls noticed and were reminded of two male lions sizing each other up.

Robin decided to break the stare down. "Um... Legolas. This is Hunter Grimshaw." She gestured to the elf. "Hunter. This is Legolas Greenleaf."

"Nice to meet you," said Hunter, smiling in a friendly manner, but his eyes still had the look of faint dislike. He held out his hand.

"Like wise," said Legolas stiffly, shaking the boy's hand, but both of them started to squeeze each other's hands.

"Um... You can try crushing one another's hands later," stated Josie, as Vera and Robin pulled the two boys away from each other, "Right now, Legolas needs to read about the classes he's going to take."

"Well, I just stopped by to tell you that," sighed Hunter, turning to Robin, "I have to get to the actors workshop. You coming today?" 

"Nah, I'll drop by tomorrow," answered Robin, chuckling, "Have fun and congrats again."

"Thanks, love," said the boy, sliding an arm around her waist to hug her and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I'll come by around eight to pick you up tonight."

"Ok, I'll make sure to be ready by then," said Robin, kissing him back and smiling.

Hunter gave her one last hug and left the house, while Robin turned to see a disgruntled expression on Legolas' face. She rolled her eyes, ignoring the look, and went back to helping him with the lessons. Josie and Vera glanced at each other, knowing that a triangle would soon be formed and shook their heads. The group worked until it was eight, only stopping to eat dinner, and the session came to a stand still when Robin disappeared to her room. She came back wearing nicer clothing and grabbed her bag from a chair. Her two friends were still helping the elf with a subject.

"I'll see you later," said Robin, smiling, "Have fun with your studying."

"Where are you going?" asked Josie, gazing at her.

"Movies," answered the girl, fixing her hair in a mirror.

"What is it with males and movies," muttered Vera, shaking her head, "Robs, watch out for his quick advances," sighed the redhead, "You know he's notorious for it."

"Jo, I'm a big girl," snorted Robin, glancing at her friend, "I can take care of myself. Bye!" She walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"I hope she can," grumbled Josie, sitting down, "If Hunter feels threatened by another male, who knows what he might do."

Legolas stared at her questioningly, but the girls distracted him with the other books. He decided he'd have to ask Josie about it later.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

XD, I've always wanted to do one of those "Guy walks in on girl naked" scenes or the reverse.

Yes, Robin is a very weird and confused person... Poor Legolas. -.-() Isn't his naiveté adorable, though? XD I only described the breakfast because I shamelessly wanted to fill space... And Legolas had to see it. I highly doubt Middle Earth had toasters. If you haven't already guessed, Legolas still has all his skills that he got from being an elf, but he doesn't look like one, so he's quick. . 

SNEAK PEEK:

- Legolas gets his questions answered by Josie.

- Robin returns from her date, but why is she so angry?

- Lo! Terrifying is the fury of a female offended... Er... Actually, frustrating is Robin's willingness to forget and forgive.


End file.
